memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of Heaven
(Pocket VOY) | number = 21 | minino = 3 | miniseries = Dark Matters | published = | format = paperback }} Description :An imbalance of dark matter has placed two realities in jeopardy, causing the separate universes to merge and threatening the stability of both realms. To preserve reality as it is known, the crew of the must defy a cosmic conspiracy and wrestle with shadows of the darkest degree! :"Rescued" by strangers who may prove to be more dangerous than his original captors, Chakotay struggles to convince his new hosts of the danger posed by the mutated dark matter—and the killer, or killers, still hunting the villages where Tom Paris has been left behind. In their own reality, as Harry Kim loses his heart to an enigmatic visitor from the shadow universe, Captain Janeway and the rest of her crew continue their search for the hidden dark matter that could cause the entire cosmos to contract in a fatal convulsion. But whose side are the Romulans really on? And what surprising figure from ''Voyager s past holds the ultimate key to the fate of both universes?'' References Characters :Kilaa Ioni Alimankuur • Ameron • Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay • Demmas • The Doctor • The Entity • Eriih • Idran • Kathryn Janeway • Jenkins • Jekri Kaleh • Verrak Kamaral • Kaminor • Harry Kim • Lhiau • Stephen Murphy • Neelix • Tom Paris • Danara Pel • Reksis • Ezbai Remilkansuur • Khala Remilkansuur • Resul • Dammik R'Kel • Telek R'Mor • Seven of Nine • Shurvik • Pektar Sirumal • Stahl • Kelleh Taklarin • Tialin • T'Lar • B'Elanna Torres • Trima • Tuvok • Ulaahn • Weymar • Winnif • Aren Yashar • Yurula Coyote (myth) • Beverly Crusher • Kelmor • Kes • Kevryk • Kuros • Matroci • Ramma • Tal Celes • Tarya • Tieran • Travya • Naomi Wildman Locations :Delta Quadrant • Romulus Alpha Quadrant Starships and vehicles :Para'tar • • Tektral • ( ) Khalvur Races and cultures :Alilann • Borg • Charasin • Culilann • Human • Klingon • Kwaisi • Rhulani • Romulan • Talaxian • Vidiian • Vulcan Xian States and organizations :Family of the Blade • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets • Vidiian Sodality Science and technology :anatomy • dark matter • hair • lifeform • matter • Phage • space • star • star system • time • universe Ranks and titles :captain Other references :boot • clothing • government • homeworld • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • nation-state • pants • quadrant • rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • weapon Appendices Background * This is the final novel in the numbered Voyager line. All subsequent books will be released without numbers, unless they are in a mini-series. Images shadowofHeaven.jpg|Cover image. janewayShadowOfHeaven.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. harryShadowOfHeaven.jpg|Harry Kim. chakotayShadowOfHeaven.jpg|Chakotay. voyagerShadowOfHeaven.jpg| . Connections | nextdate1 = Wildfire, Book 2 }} External link * category:vOY novels